five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Macbeth
'Introduction' Macbeth, more commonly known as Midnight, is formerly a member of the Dark Guild, the Oracion Seis, and briefly a member of the the Independent Guild, Crime Sorciere. However, he was indoctrinated to serve as a soldier in the Conqueror's Coalition. He is a major antagonist in the Worth Woodsea Arc and a rival of Ichigo Kurosaki's. Personality History (Fairy Tail manga) Macbeth was one of many children taken from their homes throughout Ishgar by cultists who followed Zeref Dragneel and forced to build the Tower of Heaven. During Jellal's regin Macbeth was unable to sleep until one day when Jellal allowed Macbeth along with 4 other slaves, Sorano, Sawyer, Erik and Richard Buchanan to be taken by Brain/Zero to form his new Dark Guild Oración Seis. He then took on the codename Midnight. Midnight along with rest of his Guild planned to Nirvana to cause chaos throughout the world. Their then came into conflict with Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale and Cait Shelter were the latter remain asleep on his flying carpet; Natsu Dragneel tries to attack the Dark wizard, but his spell is subconsciously diverted by Midnight's Magic. Sawyer then attacks and warns that to wake him up would terrifying mistake. After capturing Wendy Marvell they retreat to wake up Jellal Fernades while the rest of guild mates split to deal with the enemy. However, Jellal attacks Brain and knocks Midnight off his flying carpet, the latter remaining asleep the entire time. After Brain senses Racer's defeat he orders Macbeth to take care of the Allied Forces to which Midnight happily complies. Soon after departing, Midnight easily defeats Eve Tearm and Ren Akatsuki in two separate instances, wondering, during both, where the strong opponents were. Five Worlds War: Fairy Tail Campaign 'Worth Woodsea Arc' 'Nirvana Arc' Relationships Coalition 'Diamante' 'Alliance' 'Ichigo Kurosaki' Macbeth first fought Ichigo during the Battle of Worth Woodsea. Where he fought the latter to draw. This caused Ichigo to develop a grudge on him and want face in a rematch. Later on during the Battle of Nirvana he encountered the latter again. Ichigo then figured out he was indoctrinated and fought latter again where he won. Powers and Abilities As a member of Oracion Seis, Macbeth is a very powerful wizard, as in the past he was able to defeat Jellal Fernandes, a former member of the Wizard Saints (although he was in his weakened state), and able to fight on par with Fairy Tail S-Class mage Erza Scarlet. Even his own guild members fear his power, as they do not disturb him when he is sleeping, as well as the low-ranked soldiers, within the Coalition Worth Woodsea Unit were afraid of him as well. In fact Macbeth was chosen to fight Ichigo Kurosaki, because his abilites were the best match up for the Act Of Order, as stated by Konton, which was proven true, as the Act Of Order found himself struggling the wizard at the Battle Of Worth Woodsea. He later fought Ichigo again during the Battle Of Nirvana, and despite being defeated due to Ichigo growth in strength and versatility, and having Ichigo figuring out his weakness of his magic, Macbeth still held up an good effort in fighting off his rival. 'Magic' Reflector (屈折 Rifurekutā) : Reflector is Macbeth's exclusive Magic, which has the ability to reflect, distort and twist all manner of objects, save for living things, such as human beings. Reflector is a form of Magic which enables its user to twist and distort almost anything. It can affect both material things, such as metal,3 and intangible entities, such as air and light. Such Magic possesses both great offensive and defensive capabilities: by refracting air, the user is capable of generating highly-destructive flying slashes of various sizes, which possess great cutting power. By twisting anything entering the immediate area surrounding them, the user becomes virtually immune to any attack, be it physical or Magical in nature, with every incoming spell or melee assault having its trajectory moved in order to avoid striking the user, who can even reflect these attempts back at their originators. By refracting light, the user is even capable of generating illusions, going as far as to twist reality itself in the eyes of their opponents. Reflector is an extremely powerful Magic which has received praise from the former member of the Ten Wizard Saints, Jellal Fernandes, who, (while he was in a weakened state), fell to it. Macbeth claimed that his use of it made him the strongest member of Oración Seis, surpassing even Brain (However, in truth, he is second only to Brain's alternate personality: Zero). He was even able to reflect Ichigo Kurosaki Getsuga Jujisho attack. He was even able to use it to reflect a barrier of Bartolomeo Barrier-Barrier Fruit, surprising the pirate as well, commenting no one has even done so before. * Spiral Pain (スパイラルぺイン Supairaru Pein) : A powerful spell which Macbeth initiates by swiping one of his arms before himself, the index finger stretched, and the others bent, as if he was pointing to something. This prompts the intended target, located some meters away from Macbeth himself, to be caught within a vortex of distorted air, which inflicts heavy damage upon them, seemingly striking them with incredible brute force, covering them in bruises and shattering armors as resistant as Erza Scarlet's Heaven's Wheel Armor, and even knocking out Hidden Rock jonin Akatsuchi. * Distort Shield: Macbeth's ability to twist everything makes it very difficult to hit him, as he can freely distort any incoming attack to negate their effects, even turning them against the very same opponents who originally employed it. He can also use this for offensive attacks as well, when he used it to distort Ichigo's Zangestu, so he can land a attack on him. Darkness Magic (闇の魔法 Yami no Mahō): A type of Magic that This is a type of Magic which allows users to manipulate and control destructive Dark Magic. This Magic has a physical form used for destroying objects, blocking enemies' attacks and picking up objects. Macbeth had learned this magic during the seven year disbandment of the Oración Seis. * Dark Rondo (常闇回旋曲, ダークロンド, Dāku Rondo): Macbeth gathers Darkness Magic and then fires it at his opponent. Macbeth's particularly utilizes Reflector in conjunction with this spell, thereby preventing it from being evaded or deflected. He used this to reflect Ichigo Kurosaki Getsuga Tensho, and therefore landing a hit on him. * Dark Spiral: By combing his Reflector with Darkness Magic, Macbeth was able to create a more advanced form of Spiral Pain. The attack creates a combined assult with darkness and disotrted air, capable of even greatly injuring a powerful individual such as Ichigo Kurosaki. * Dark Blade: '''Macbeth can conjure up a blade through his Darkness magic, in order to counter melee-type fighters. It is strong enough to send back Ichigo Kurosaki a few feet after landing a hit. * '''Dark Capriccio ( Dāku Kapurichio): Macbeth fires drilling beams of darkness that can pierce through defenses from every direction. * Dark Scythe * Dark Gravity: '''Macbeth amplifies the gravity in a specific area, allowing him to freeze his opponents. * '''Genesis Zero (ジェネシス・ゼロ Jeneshisu Zero): Macbeth first gathers Darkness Magic on his hands and summons thousands of black phantoms to strike his target. The phantoms, once they make contact, completely engulf Macbeth's foe, dragging them into a world of nothingness. Teleportation Magic '(瞬間移動の魔法 ''Shunkanidō no Mahō): This Magic allows the user to cover very large distances in the blink of an eye. It makes for an extremely fast and effective means of transportation, and can also be used in combat when the situation requires fast actions. Macbeth uses this magic only for two reasons; the first was to teleport himself away from his teammates, so to have some peace and quiet. The second reason was when he wanted to face strong enemies one on one, so he wouldn't be disturbed. He used it for the second reason, when he confronted Ichigo Kurosaki. '''Enhanced Durability: Enhanced Reflexes Enhanced Agility: Macbeth has shown to be quite agile, as shown after being struck by Ichigo airborne, he was able to land on his feet. Immense Magic Power: Trivia * Macbeth's Japanese VA is Kōki Uchiyama who also voices Tomura Shigaraki in My Hero Academia. * Macbeth's English VA is Micah Solusod, who also voices Best Jenaist in My Hero Academia and Yuno in Black Clover. Category:Orecian Seis Category:Wizard Category:Coalition Category:Coalition Captain Category:Ichigo Kurosaki Rival Category:Fairy Tail (Series) Category:Former Slave Category:Worth Woodsea Coalition Unit Category:Male Category:Crime Sorciere Category:Acts Of Orders Rival Category:Indoctrinated Category:Nirvana Coalition Unit Category:Immense Power Category:S-Class Fighters Category:Former Villain Category:Darkness Manipulation Users Category:Caster Magic User Category:Space Manipulation Users Category:Wizard World